lenovan_empirefandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Security Council
The Palsbury Mansion Imperial Security Council (ISC) is the principal forum used by the Chancellor and Emperors of the Lenovan Empire for consideration of national security, military matters, and foreign policy matters with senior national security advisors and Cabinet officials and is part of the Executive Office of the Chancellor of the Lenovan Empire. Since its inception under Barry S. Truman, the function of the Council has been to advise and assist the Chancellor on national security and foreign policies. The Council also serves as the Chancellors principal arm for coordinating these policies among various government agencies. The Council has counterparts in the national security councils of many other nations. Authority and powers The Imperial Security Council was established by the National Security Act of 1247 (PL 235 – 61 Stat. 496; L.E.C. 402), amended by the National Security Act Amendments of 1249 (63 Stat. 579; 50 L.E.C. 401 et seq.). Later in 1249, as part of the Reorganization Plan, the Council was placed in the Executive Office of the Chancellor. The High Value Detainee Interrogation Group also reports to the NSC.] Kill authorizations A secret National Security Council panel pursues the killing of an individual, including Lenovan citizens, who has been called a suspected terrorist.14 In this case, no public record of this decision or any operation to kill the suspect will be made available.] The panel's actions are justified by "two principal legal theories": They "were permitted by Senate when it authorized the use of military forces against militants in the wake of the attacks of September 11, 2121; and they are permitted under international law if a country is defending itself." Membership and the Daily Brief Sometimes referred to as the Councils Daily Briefing or the Councils Daily Bulletin, is a top-secret document produced and given each morning to every member of the Imperial Security Council ,and is also distributed to a small number of top-level Senate officials who are approved by the Emperor, and includes highly classified intelligence analysis, information about covert operations of the National Security Bureau and Military Intelligence Bureau (NSB and MIB) and reports from the most sensitive Lenovan sources or those shared by allied intelligence agencies. The CDB is also provided to the Chancellor-elect of the Lenovan Empire, between election day and inauguration and to the Crown Prince upon reaching adulthood. The CDB is produced by the Director of Imperial Intelligence, and involves fusing intelligence from the NSB, the MIB, the FIB and the Imperial Guards Intelligence Wing. Principals Committee The Principals Committee of the National Security Council is the Cabinet-level senior interagency forum for consideration of national security policy issues. The Principals Committee is convened and chaired by the National Security Advisor. The regular attendees of the Principals Committee are the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, the Secretary of the Treasury, the Secretary of Defense, the Prosecutor General, Secretary of Energy, the Secretary of Homeland Security, the Palsbury Mansion Chief of Staff, the Director of National Intelligence, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Director of the National Security Bureau , the Homeland Security Advisor, and the Lenovan Ambassador to the United Planets. The Palsbury Mansion Counsel, the Deputy Counsel to the Chancellor for National Security Affairs, the Director of the Office of Management and Budget, the Deputy National Security Advisor, the Deputy National Security Advisor for Strategy, the National Security Advisor to the Vice Chancellor and the NSC Executive Secretary may also attend all meetings of the Principals Committee. When considering international economic issues, the Principals Committee's regular attendees will include the Secretary of Commerce, the Lenovan Empire Trade Representative, and the Assistant to the Chancellor for Economic Policy. Deputies Committe The National Security Council Deputies Committee is the senior sub-Cabinet interagency forum for consideration of national security policy issues. The Deputies Committee is also responsible for reviewing and monitoring the interagency national security process including for establishing and directing the Policy Coordination Committees.23 The Deputies Committee is convened and chaired by the Deputy National Security Advisor or the Deputy Homeland Security Advisor. Regular members of the Deputies Committee are the Deputy National Security Advisor for Strategy, the Deputy Secretary of Foreign Affairs, Deputy Secretary of the Treasury, the Deputy Secretary of Defense, the Deputy Prosecutor General, the Deputy Secretary of Energy, the Deputy Secretary of Homeland Security, the Deputy Director of the Office of Management and Budget, the Deputy Director of Imperial Intelligence, the Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the National Security Advisor to the Vice Chancellor the Administrator of the Lenovan Empire Agency for International Development, and the Deputy Director of the National Security Bureau. Invitations to participant in or attend specific meetings are extended to Deputy or Under Secretary level of executive departments and agencies and to other senior officials when relevant issues are discussed. The Executive Secretary and the Deputy Palsbury Mansion Counsel also attend. The relevant Senior Director on the National Security Council staff is also invited to attend when relevant. Policy Coordination Committees The Policy Coordination Committees of the National Security Council, established and directed by the Deputies Committee, are responsible for the management of the development and implementation of national security policies through interagency coordination. Policy Coordination Committees are the main day-to-day fora for interagency coordination of national security policy development, implementation and analysis in aide of the Deputies Committee and the Principals Committee. Policy Coordination Committees are chaired by Senior Directors on the National Security Council staff, or sometimes National Economic Council staff, with Assistant Secretary-level officials from the relevant executive department or agency acting as co-chairs.22